Destino
by Heru1805
Summary: Bella se está recuperando de la partida de Edward gracias a su amistad con Jacob. Sin embargo, este tambien se aleja de ella luego de que hubieran ido al cine junto con Mike. Un enemigo del pasado vuelve ayudada por su antiguo compañero.Primer fic


Holass, primero que nada quiero decir que este es mi primer fic, por lo que posiblemente no sea bueno xD . Agradesco a Stephenie Meyer por crear esta fantastica serie que es Crepúsculo y pido prestados sus personajes para escribir este, mi primer fic:

* * *

**Primer Capitulo: Dolor**

**EPOV**

En cuanto baje del avión, sali del aeropuerto con deliberada lentitud por si a algun humano se le ocurria mirar hacia mi. En cuanto salí del aeropuerto, robé un coche. Era un Audi TT, me habria puesto a alabar al coche de no ser porque tenía algo más importante que hacer en ese momento. Luego de unas horas de viaje, llegué a Forks, deje el auto antes de entrar al pueblo y corrí hacia la casa de Bella. En un minuto llegué. Era de noche por lo que pude escuchar los pensamientos de Charlie quien estaba viendo un partido de Baloncesto. Golpee con los nudillos la puerta y Charlie me atendió. Varias emociones ocuparon su rostro, pasando por la sorpresa, luego la incredulidad, después la ira y el dolor y finalmente la tristeza. Cuando me hablo, lo hizo con voz controlada y me parecio atisbar un dejo de tristeza en ella.

-Que haces aquí, Edward?- me observó un instante antes de añadir:- Creia que os habiais ido a Los Ángeles.

-Vengo a ver a Bella- me limité a contestar.

La expresión de dolor ocupo las facciones del padre de la mujer a la que amaba y lo que escuche de su mente me dejó paralizado. No podía mover nada del cuello para abajo. Las palabras se agolparon en mi boca y sin embargo, no pude formular ninguna.

Con sorpresa al ver mi rostro, Charlie me contestó:

-Edward, entra, tenemos mucho de que hablar.- Entró en la casa y me guio hacia el salon de estar, luego se sento en el sillon y me hizo un ademán para que lo acompañara. Cuando me sente a su lado comenzó a hablar con voz monótona:

-Edward, Bella ha desaparecido hace un año. Recuerdo que era un fin de semana y yo me habia ido a pescar como acostumbro. Cuando regresé, ella no estaba en casa, lo que me sorprendio ya que el monovolumen estaba aparcado cerca de la entrada. Subí la escalera, pensando que podía estar durmiendo, pero la cama estaba vacía y revuelta como si quien la ocupaba se hubiera levantado y no hubiera vuelto. Comencé a buscar su ropa ya que pensé que podía haber ido a algun lado. Sin embargo, solo faltaba la ropa que usaba para dormir. Salí de inmediato hacia la estacion y reporté la su desaparición y los dias pasaron sin ninguna noticia de Bella. Organizamos grupos para buscarla en el bosque pero no tuvimos éxito. La única pista que teníamos eran las huellas de algun animal, parecian huellas de oso, pero para mi que no lo eran. Ha pasado un año, pero todavía pienso que mi hija está viva, algo me lo dice y tengo la certeza de que tiene razon.- hizo una pausa y mi miró con los ojos humedos.

No hay imagen lo suficientemente violenta para describir lo que me sucedió en ese momento, un vacio anhelante ocupaba mi estomago, habia sido capas de soportar estar lejos de Bella porque estaba seguro de que ella estaba bien, pero ahora, saber que habia desaparecido de aquella forma era totalmente irresistible. Charlie me miro sorprendido pero no hizo ningun comentario. Vi en su mente las huellas del "oso", Charlie tenia razon, no eran de ningun oso, yo sabía que clase de criatura las habia dejado. Ya nada importaba, Bella se había ido y yo no tenía ningun interes en seguir vivo. Me despedí como pude de Charlie y me dirigi como un rayo hacia nuestra casa. Mi familia ya estaba alli, cuando me vieron entrar, se quedaron paralizados por la expresión dolorosa de mi rostro. Jasper sintio mi desesperación y Carlisle me preguntó con preocupación:

-Que sucede, Edward? Donde está Bella?

-Desaparecio- fue todo lo que pude pronunciar, sentí que se me desgarraba el pecho por el dolor que sentía. No podia escuchar ningun pensamiento de los que me rodeaban, probablemente porque no les prestaba ninguna atención.  
A duras penas pude repetir lo que me habia dicho Charlie. Mi padre se dirigio a la mesa del comedor y agarró una libreta, luego se dirigio al telefono y marco el numero. Estaba llamando al jefe de los Quileutes de La Push.

-Hola, soy el doctor Cullen, está el señor Black?-Preguntó Carlisle

Pude oir la respuesta en su mente:

-Si soy yo, en que puedo ayudarlo?- la voz sono fria en la mente de mi padre pero yo no le di importancia.

-Verá, recien llegamos y nos enteramos de que Bella ha desaparecido, hablamos con su padre y el nos dijo que habian visto una huellas de oso alrededor de la casa, pero las huellas no eran de ningun oso, verdad?- El tono de Carlisle era frio y severo.

-Será mejor que hable con mi hijo- luego escuche una voz distinta en la mente de mi padre que decia:

-Nos reuniremos con vosotros en el borde de nuestro territorio para contarles lo que sucedió- Luego cortó y Carlisle nos miró un momento y luego dijo:

-Nos reuniremos con ellos en el borde de su territorio.-

-Vayamos de una vez- gruñí y salí de nuestra casa seguido de los demás.

En menos de cinco minutos llegamos al lugar y allí nos esperaban 10 lobos del tamaño de caballos pero mucho más musculosos y feroces.

"Maldicion, nunca vi nada parecido"- oi que pensaba Emmet

El lobo más grande dio un paso hacia delante y en menos de un segundo se transformó en humano, lo siguió otro lobo apenas más pequeño y de un color rojizo…


End file.
